


Growing

by thevamps5sos56



Series: Darling, we'll do this. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gorgeous, Hale Twins, I don't know how to tag this, Love, M/M, Mini-Derek Hale, Pack Mom, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Hale kids, Strong toddlers, Supernatural kids, Toddlers, Were-children, cute Steter, naughty kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56





	Growing

***3 years later***

                                                                                                                       **Stiles' P.O.V**

              

         "Daddy, Clark is bugging Papa." I stare at my strawberry blonde daughter, and I walk to the stairs. 

        "Clark get out of Papa's office right now young man." I smile as the mini Derek walks out of Peter's office, and he stares at his tiny feet. He walks downstairs and stops at my feet.

        "Sorry, Daddy." I pat Clark's head and smile as Cora gives him a stern look. Wow, that's a Derek look. I laugh at the twins and smile as the new member of the family kicks inside of me. 

         "C'mon pups, let's play in your room." I place my hands on their backs, and we walk into the twins room. Half of it orange with a fox painted on it, and the other white with a wolf on it. Where the color separates from the white by the window, there's a large moon painted on it, and at the front of the room is a forest. I have to get a present for Lydia, I'm so happy she did this. It's beautiful. I smile when they grab my hands and pull me carefully onto the activity carpet. "What are we going to play?" I ask, and they both lean in to touch the cars, accidentally knocking their heads together. I laugh softly, and the twins glare at me. "You guys okay?" I ask, and they nod. I watch as they both grab the tiny camero's, and start driving them around the track.

      "Daddy, I miss Dada," Cora says, and I pull her onto my lap. The twins both remember Derek, we didn't have to tell them stories before they brought him up.

       "I miss him too, sweetie," I say running my fingers through her hair, and Clark sneaks his way on to my lap. I wrap my arms around them, and press kisses to the top of their heads. I turn around when I hear footsteps coming from behind us, and I smile at Peter. He walks closer, bending at his knees, and kisses me. I kiss him back, and the pups jump off my lap.

    "Papa." The twins yell in unison, and they grab Peter's legs. I feel Peter, and the twins hand's on me and I start laughing hysterically when they start tickling me. I let out a howl, and rest my head against Peter's chest.

     "Oh my god, stop. Guys, don't you dare." I feel my face going red, and the twins let go. Before I can catch my breath, Peter presses his lips to mine, and I pull him down on the floor next to me. I wrap my leg around his waist, and I kiss him deeply. I smile into the kiss and Peter gives me a sot peck on the cheek. 

     "How's our littlest girl tonight?" He places his hand on my belly and I smile at him. 

      "Yeah, how's Cactus?" I laugh at my little boy and I smile at him.

       "Opal is fine. You little dork. I am not naming your little sister, Cactus. Uncle Scott was being silly." Peter chuckles as I tell our little boy the truth and Clark pouts. "Yes I know, you think it is cute. It is cute but do you really want a sister named Cactus. It kinda sounds like she would be the type to get on your nerves. Always poking you." I say jumper-cabling the small boy and he squeals. 

       "Daddy is right Clark. Cactuses are awfully prickly."

       "Cora, have you been talking to Aunt Lydia?" Peter asks her and she nods her curls bouncing. Peter helps me sit up and I pull the twins in for a kiss. Peter kisses them as well and I chuckle. "But I agree Daddy, Cactus is a cute name."

       "Guys, if it will you get you to stop asking about it. We'll think about it okay?" The twins nod and I smile. Cora has Derek's green eyes and Clark has my honey color. The twins are so beautiful.  I am excited for our tiny little Opal. Deaton thinks she might actually be human but a spark. All my kids are powerful. So far with this pregnancy, I have all the symptoms but not as strong as I did with the twins. My kids are so beautiful. They are so young and are so intelligent. I'm so proud, Derek would be so proud. He would've been a good father. He was a good father the three days he was alive when I was pregnant. He was a good man and an amazing Alpha. He was a perfect and selfless lover. I was proud of him. He let us in and showed me his emotions. He was so sweet. All of us loved him. All of us love him, and we will never stop. He loved everyone and he used to think that it was a bad thing. I helped him know it wasn't and then we fell in love. Got engaged after high school and got married. Our heat/rut cycle synced and then we fell pregnant. Now he's gone and we have two beautiful kiddos. I have a second true mate and I am having a third pup. Derek will forever be in our hearts.


End file.
